


uh mister minecraft i threw up

by WeeBeeGalaxy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Dadza, Fluff, Gen, Sickfic, basically ranboo lies but really it's true, i swear this might seem like a shitpost but it isn't, mister minecraft i threw up meme sjfehiwifhoqi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeeBeeGalaxy/pseuds/WeeBeeGalaxy
Summary: What was his excuse?‘I’m cold?’ No, he’d already insisted to Phil that he doesn’t get cold much and that was why his temporary home was fine, if he immediately used that excuse he’d think he was either lying before or now. ‘How about lonely?’ What was he? A Child. ‘Sick?’ There was no way he could play off faking being-“Ranboo?” Suddenly came a voice from in front of him, the half enderman startling suddenly where he stood since he didn’t even notice the door opening. The shorter man’s eyebrows furrowed as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes, torch in his left hands. At least it seemed like Techno either wasn’t here or was still asleep. He needed to think of an excuse. Quick. “What are you-?”“Mister Minecraft, uh, I’m sorry, I threw up.”orfreakish tall teenager fakes being ill because he doesn't know how to actually make friends but it turns out he's actually ill.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 138
Kudos: 2850
Collections: Ranboo Is Best Boi





	1. uh, mister minecraft?

**Author's Note:**

> basically i wanted to write some actual philza and ranboo fluff, so enjoy

Ranboo stood there awkwardly, his long pointed tail flickering against the snow-dusted ground of the wooden porch in front of Techno’s (and by extension Philza’s) home. He raised his arm to knock but hadn’t quite gotten up the courage to do so. He should just bite the bullet and knock, he was shivering due to the cold and his little house did nothing to keep out the chill.

It was hardly a house at all, didn’t even have four walls. He pretended that was just so he could leave, so it was nothing permanent. He didn’t want to seem like he was picking sides. He was just here because he needed a break from… everything and Philza offered it no questions asked.

He wouldn’t mind him asking another favour from him. Phil had already done so much for him, Techno too, he’d just… 

The cold didn’t usually affect him so much but he felt extra cold tonight for some reason.

_Or maybe it was something else that he didn’t want to admit…_

He didn’t realise he’d knocked on the door whilst lost in thought until his pointed ears picked up the sound of his fist hitting hard against the wooden door. His hand was so numb he hadn't even felt it himself.

At first, there was so reaction and Ranboo let out a sigh of relief. Maybe that was a sign that he wasn't wanted. This was fine, he didn’t wake anyone, he could go back to his bed and-

A torch flickered to life in the window and any hope of not having disturbed the pair of men was dashed away. He shuffled where he stood, lanky legs moving from foot to foot as he internally debated on what to say. What was his excuse?

_‘I’m cold?’_ No, he’d already insisted to Phil that he doesn’t get cold much and that was why his temporary home was fine, if he immediately used that excuse he’d think he was either lying before or now. _‘How about lonely?_ ’ What was he? A Child? _‘Sick?’_ There was no way he could play off faking being-

“Ranboo?” Suddenly came a voice from in front of him, the half enderman startling suddenly where he stood since he didn’t even notice the door opening. The shorter man’s eyebrows furrowed as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes, torch in his left hands. At least it seemed like Techno either wasn’t here or was still asleep. He needed to think of an excuse. _Quick_. “What are you-?”

“Mister Minecraft, uh, I’m sorry, I threw up.” Ranboo blurted out before internally grimacing. Really? _Really?! That was the excuse he was going to use? Gods, he was such an idiot. He should just apologise and-_

“What?” Philza looked more awake now and he gestured for Ranboo to bend down a little. The teenager obeyed awkwardly, having to bend his knees and stretch his tail out for balance as Philza reached up to feel his forehead. His eyebrows were knitted together in concern now and Ranboo just felt bad. He pressed his palm against the place between his horns and Ranboo waited for him to realise how cold he was.

_He was going to realise he was lying and then he was going to hate him and-_

“Bloody hell mate, you are burning up.” Phil cursed, pulling his hand away in order to pull ranboo into the cottage. The teenager almost tripped over his own feet in surprise _as well as_ almost hitting his head against the doorframe. He ducked just in time. He swore, one day his height would be the death of him.

At least it was plenty tall enough inside Techno’s home for him. He appreciated that.

Despite being out out the cold, Ranboo continued to shiver as Phil mutter to himself, lighting the rest of the rooms torches as he went to give the room some more light. Ranboo had no idea what he was doing.

“Uh… Mister Mine-”

“Son, just call me Phil, okay, don’t worry” Phil turned his head in order to give him a calming smile before returning to rummage through a chest. Ranboo was already feeling the knot that had formed in his chest start to loosen. “Dammit, all the health potions must be in the basement.” He fussed, but instead of heading straight to the basement, he walked right over to Ranboo.

He couldn’t help but notice the way that Phil was purposely avoiding making eye contact with him as to not spook him and relaxed even more. 

The older man grabbed a hold of the kid’s arm and gently pulled him over to Phil’s own bed and Ranboo took the hint to sit down. Phil leaned forward to check his temperature again before letting out a soft chuckle, surprising the other.

“There, shorter than me now. Easier to keep my dignity intact that way.” He joked before ruffling Ranboo’s hair, mixing the black and white split curls together before he walked over to the ladder. “Just going to grab a few potions, I’ll be back quickly, but give me a yell if you feel like you’re going to vomit again.” He climbed down a few notches before pausing. “And don’t worry yourself with waking anyone else up, Techno isn’t home.” He added and then he was gone.

Ranboo was still reeling from the physical affection, slowly raising a hand to fix his curls slowly. He hadn’t expected that. No one usually… touched him. Not because they didn’t like him, no his friends in L’Manburg hung out with him all the time, but they usually bumped shoulders with him or briefly patted him on the shoulder. He was always really awkward though, so they didn’t often repeat it. It made sense.

But Phil didn’t seem to take any notice of Ranboo’s incapability to respond properly, he didn’t seem to care.

As well as that, he’d made sure to tell him that if he were to yell, he wouldn’t have to worry about waking Techno, which was exactly what he’d been worrying about. Was he that easy to read, or was Phil just good at this?

He pressed a hand against his head. He was a little hot… How long had had he had a fever for? How had he not noticed? Well… he guessed that explained why he’d been feeling so cold tonight. Fevers did that, right? And his pounding headache and shortness of breath… Oh okay, he really was sick. Maybe not vomiting sick, but sick nonetheless.

_He had potions in one of his secret chests, he shouldn’t be using Phil’s. He shouldn’t be bothering-_

“Here you go, mate!” 

Ranboo practically jumped out of his skin when he opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) to find Philza in front of him, holding out a health potion for him to take. Phil winced a little. “Sorry… I didn’t mean to scare you there. Drink this, it’ll help you feel better in no time.” 

Ranboo accepted it and Phil shuffled awkwardly. The teen was confused and was about to ask why when suddenly the winged man gestured to the space on the bed beside him. “Do you mind if I-?

“Oh!” Ranboo exclaimed. Yes. He was sitting on Phil’s bed! _It was rude of him not to move, now that he had the potion he should leave and let him sleep._ “Shit, of course, let me just get up and-”

“No no no!” Phil exclaimed, pushing Ranboo back down onto the best. “You stay here and drink up, I’m not letting you out of my sight until that fever at least calms down.” He sat on the space beside him. “I just wanted permission to sit with you, is all.”

Permission to… “Phil, it’s your bed. You could kick me out of it if you wanted to? You could do anything with it if you wanted to.”

“Well, I _wanted_ to ask your permission.” He smirked cheekily before gesturing to the potion. “Now come one! Drink up. Don’t make me spoon-feed you it, young man. I’ve done it before and I’ll do it again.”

Ranboo snorted in amusement, taking the cork off the top of the potion bottle. “To who? Wilbur right?” That would make sense, Phil was his dad and kids could be so fussy.

“I was actually thinking of Techno, but sure, let’s say Wilbur.” Phil winked and Ranboo laughed again along with Phil this time. It was so easy to just… relax with the man.

It was almost hard to believe that this man, sat beside him in old-man pyjamas as he threatened to spoon-feed him a health potion and refused to let him leave his sight until he felt better, was the same man who blew up New L’Manburg with a wicked grin. 

_It needed to go… but the way they demolished it… It was something else. It was almost barbaric._

Ranboo turned back to him as Philza smiled encouragingly and the teen smiled back. For once on this server, Phil felt like someone who kept his friends and actions as separate as possible. Someone who he could have as a friend without Phil having the expectation that Ranboo was now on his side. 

It was refreshing.

He threw his head back and downed the potion with a quick swig, making a face at the taste. Was it really that hard for people to start putting flavourings in their potions? He made a face and Phil chuckled a little yet again before reaching out to feel his forehead, acting like he already expected an immediate recovery.

Phil fussed a little when the temperature was, obviously, the same. “Your head must ache something awful, I should see if there is anything around here that will help kill the pain in the mean time.”

“No, it’s fine, don’t fuss over me.” Ranboo insisted. Headaches weren’t uncommon in his life. “Honestly I didn’t even notice my head hurt until you pointed out I was hot. Uh…” He hesitated. How should he put this without sounding utterly insane? “I get- there- sometimes I hear-”

“Voices?” 

Ranboo blinked a few times, the glow of both his eyes flashing as he did so. He wasn’t expecting Phil to pick up on that so quickly. “Yeah… How did you-.”

“Me too.” Phil admitted and Ranboo went silent. There were… other people with voices too? “And so does Techno. He, uh, is out trying to silence them right now… he tends to go to the Nether… He finds it relaxing. The heat, the danger, the mobs… I think it’s because that’s where he’s from, but I don’t know much about his past.”

“He hasn’t told you?”

“I haven’t asked.” Phil shrugged. “He’d tell me if I did, but it would make him uncomfortable… I know that. If he ever wants to let me know, ever thinks I’ll need to know, then I’ll listen to him with open ears.”

Ranboo tilted his head at that. That made sense, Techno seemed like a very secretive person. “Techno doesn’t seem to like me very much.”

“That’s a lie, I think he sees you as a younger him, he just…” The older man paused, closing his eyes. “He’s struggling to trust recently after what happened with… Let me just give you some advice. A good way that Techno trust you, will fight for you, will bond with you, is if you gift him something.”

“Really? That easy?”

“Techno bonds far easily then he’d ever like you to think. I’m pretty sure if you gifted that pig a flower and told him that you spent hours finding the perfect one, he’d die for you.” Phil laughed, shaking his head fondly. The smile on his lips spoke from experience. “He pretends it’s because he owes you a favour, but it’s really because he’s grown attached.”

“Huh.” The cogs in Ranboo’s head started turning. He had the perfect idea of what to gift Techno to show him that he was a friend, to thank him for letting him stay. It certainly wasn’t a flower. Ranboo shivered again, not completely having stopped shaking since he had come inside. “Alright.”

“But don’t worry about it too much. Let’s just get you better.” Before he knew it, there was a fluffy dark grey wing wrapped around his shoulders, the presence comforting. “Here, let me keep you warm until you start feeling your actual temperature.” Ranboo was pretty sure with a fever, Phil was supposed to make him cool down, but… he wasn’t complaining.

He’d just sit here with Phil until he felt better than he’d thank him and go home. It was perfect. He could let himself just sit here curled up in Phil’s wing until then. It wouldn’t be too long…

\--

Techno sighed as he entered his home, hooves heavy against the hardwood floor as he hung up his blade beside the entrance and shut the doors behind him before he let in too much cold air. He shivered and pulled off his snow-covered cloak.

A trip to the nether always eased the mind, though sometimes he tended to lose time in there. He hoped he was only gone the one night like promised. 

“Phil, what day-” He turned to face the main room before silencing himself.

It seemed his oldest friend was having a sleep in today, but what surprised Techno the most was the lanky enderman boy curled in his wings. Phil was nearly falling off the bed in his efforts to keep him comfortable and Techno couldn’t help the smallest smile.

Surprised was the wrong word. No. Techno had expected to see Phil awake was all. He knew the second that Phil brought Ranboo home because he ‘needed a place to stay for a while’ that it would end up like this.

He shook his head in amusement before quietly climbing the ladder up to his own room so he could peacefully read a book whilst the two slowly woke up in their own time.

He supposed that was just another of Phil’s sons he was going to have to try and protect.


	2. totem buddies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> techno babysits a 7ft tall teen, nothing could go wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that feeling when u commit arson with ur best friends sort of son and end up adopting him yourself

Techno sighed as he slammed his iron axe through a log in front out his house, the blade not cutting through it as smoothly as his old axe did. He could just enchant another one, but there was no point if it wasn’t netherite and that would time doing that. It would be easier just… if he had his old one. The one Tommy stole. He sighed again as he went to chop more firewood.

He needed to make double the amount now. Sure nothing was _forcing_ __ him to but… Ranboo had caught a cold a few days ago and was still insisting to sleep outside in his shitty little wall-less house instead of building a proper home. He’d slept in their house every night since then, still sniffling some but the health potions had stopped any fever. He’d told them, albeit a bit hesitantly this morning at breakfast, that he’d appreciated the hospitality but he was going to be sleeping outside again. So Techno at least had to make sure he had enough firewood to keep warm even if he insisted he didn’t feel temperature easily.

He needed to. For Phil. It had nothing to do with the teenager. He had no attachment to him whatsoever. He was just some freakishly tall awkward kid that was living in his backyard and occasionally slept in his home. Nothing less, nothing more. He just didn’t want anything bad to happen to him because then  _ Phil  _ would be sad. Not him. 

_ He didn’t care. _

He pushed up his sleeves before grabbed the wooden handle with his clawed hands as he raised his axe into the air again, feeling hot despite the snow around him due to effort he had to put into chopping. That was when Phil exited their cottage looking troubled. That wasn’t good. When Philza Minecraft was troubled, Technoblade was troubled. He lowered the axe and turned to look at him, sitting down on the wooden log in preparation. 

“What is it?”

“Techno… am I a bad father?”

Techno’s eyebrows raised and he opened his mouth before closing it again. There was a lot of things he could’ve expected to be troubling Phil at that moment, but his ability of a father hadn’t been one of them. Phil definitely wasn’t having a good day then. How could he put the answer delicately without lying?

“What’s the face for?”

Realising he’d been making a face, Techno suddenly put on his best poker face as if that would make Phil just forget what he’d just seen. “What face? I don’t know what you’re talking about. You know I don’t make faces, Phil.”

“Techno-”

He sighed. “I mean… Phil, let’s be real, I love you but I don’t think you’re not going to be winning any father of the year awards any time soon.”

Techno watched as his best and oldest friend’s face fell due to his words, causing him to inwardly grimace. He could’ve put it more gently… The piglin needed to learn to be less blunt with Phil sometimes. He needed the truth sometimes, but other times he needed someone more in tune with their emotions than Techno.

“I mean-!”

“No, you’re… you’re right.” Phil ran a hand down his face with a sigh. “I’ve been a shit father, just look at what I did to Wilbur-?”

“Phil, don’t put that guilt on your shoulders.” Techno stood, over a head taller than his best friend, and placed both his hands on his shoulders. He squeezed lightly and tried to smile encouragingly when Phil looked up at him. “That… he asked you to kill him, Phil… it’s what he needed.”

“But the voices-”

“Just because the voices encouraged you doesn’t necessarily mean it was a bad thing.”

Phil sighed, looking down and pulling away. “I… Today isn’t a good day, I have to go.”

“Do you need me to-”

“No.” Phil shot him a serious look and Techno nodded. He understood. It really was a bad day then. Techno could give him some space, let him work through the voices alone, even if he wanted to help. He was shit help when Phil was emotional anyway. “Besides, I need you to look after the boy.”

“The boy?” Techno raised his eyebrow, staring forward and moving his head so he could peer around his house and catch a glimpse of the said boy. He was farming. He seemed fine enough. “Phil, he’s practically an adult. And he has no fever anymore.”

“But he still has a cough and he still should have a health potion today. I’m afraid he’ll overexert himself. He’s still sick.” Phil fussed, looking behind him at the boy as well. As if Ranboo had a 6th sense, he turned suddenly, smiled, and waved. Awkwardly Techno waved back.

“Phil-”

“Please? Just whilst I’m gone. You don’t have to do much. Just keep an eye on him, make sure he rests.”

Techno paused for a long moment. Usually, he’d stay stubborn, but Phil was having a hard day… It wouldn’t hurt to just check in on Ranboo real quick before he got his plans done for the day at least.

“Okay… okay, I promise.”

Phil smiled in relief before nodding. “Thank you, Techno.” He patted his shoulder before heading off in the direction of the Nether portal. “I’ll be back when I’m done.”

Techno waved him off before sighing. He picked up his aze again and split his final log. Phil has really put a spanner in his plans for today… What was he supposed to do whilst on sick babysitting duties? Surely the older man was just exaggerating.

Techno peered around the house to look at the teen.

_ What Phil didn’t know couldn’t kill him. _

\--

Techno dropped the pile of firewood in front of Ranboo’s gate entrance and watched as the other nonhuman looked up in surprise. Techno was almost shocked he didn’t hear him coming over with those ears he had, or maybe he was just pretending he didn’t.

Or perhaps he was just too absorbed in that book he was writing in to notice… he wrote in it a lot.  _ It must be important. _

“I was just cutting up some firewood and thought I’d drop some of what I had leftover for you to use.” He lied. He purposely chopped double as much as he needed for Ranboo, but he couldn’t have the kid knowing that. He cleared his throat. “Uh, anyway, Phil has left for the day and wanted me to check up on you.”

Ranboo seemed to blush a little (at least that was what Techno assumed the purple colouring tainting his cheeks was) and looked away. “I’m fine, really, he’s already done so much for me. You both have!” He hurried to add as Techno raised an eyebrow. 

The piglin hummed before turning to walk back to his cottage. He needed to find something to do for the day now that it was approaching noon. He was already dressed head to toe in netherite, he knew he needed to do something. He guessed he could go back to his secret nether fortress but he didn’t want to accidentally bump into Phil if he was there. 

He turned his head however when he heard footsteps jogging after him, not expecting to see the lanky half enderman following in his own armour set.

“Uhh…”

“Do you have any plans today? I, uh, I have something to do that I could use some help with and I promise I feel better! You said Mister- Phil isn’t with you so…” Ranboo shuffled where he stood and Techno raised an eyebrow. The kid had plans?

“Depends on what it is.”

Ranboo smiled, a little cockily much to Techno’s surprise, and pulled out a rolled-up piece of paper. “I’m going to find a woodland mansion.” he handed over the paper and Techno opened it. It was a map.

The piglin grinned up at the other nonhuman. “I think I can clear a space in my schedule… let me go get my dogs.”

Maybe babysitting wouldn’t be that hard after all.

“Uh, but really quickly before you go!” Ranboo was suddenly scrambling for something else before pulling his axe off of his back. It was netherite and shone with enchantments. Seemed pretty strong but Techno couldn’t see what enchantments were etched on it from there. “I made you this.” He held it out.

Techno blinked a few times, he must’ve misheard. “What?”

“You know… I heard about Tommy taking your axe and… you’ve really been so kind to me. Letting me live on your land  _ as well as  _ in your home the last few days. I have plenty of netherite and enchantment books, so don’t worry about it… I tried to replicate the axe of peace as best as I could.”

Techno took it from him and checked the enchantments, face softening somewhat before he cleared his throat and put back on his poker face.

“Well, I, uh, guess this will do the job fine… It’s a pretty good replacement that doesn’t warm my heart at all. Nope. Not at all.” He hurried up the stairs to his cottage, taking them two steps at a time, and opened his ender chest. He considered putting it in before pausing. He kept in on his person. He could use it today.

He hoped he didn’t lose it.

He was starting to see what Phil saw in the kid.

He walked back out to see Ranboo looking at him expectantly, smiling a little. Techno blushed a little as he stared at the floor. “Thanks.” He cleared his throat again. “ANYWAY, what’s the plan.”

\--

“So now what?” Techno asked, scratching behind the ears of one of his dogs as the two men stood on the beach in front of the looming woodland mansion, the map still in one hand despite the undeniable evidence that they were indeed there. It had taken them a while, but the Nether highway helped a lot in actually getting them there.

Besides, Ranboo was way better at reading these woodland mansion maps than he was. He’d definitely have to take him next time he went searching for more totems of undying.

He turned to Ranboo as the teenager pulled out an enchanted axe. He shrugged. “Guess we break in and check it out.”

Techno pulled out his own axe, grinning a little more wildly. “Sounds like a plan to me, kid.”

Sometimes there was nothing better than taking down a whole mansion full of mobs.

\--

“YEAH!!!” Techno cheered, laughing wholeheartedly as the two watched the mansion go up in flames against the setting sun, Ranboo cheering as Technoblade pushed him jokingly. It had been weeks since he’d been in such a good mood but the chaos was infectious.

As was Ranboo’s mischievous energy.

Techno wouldn’t have thought for two seconds that the lanky and awkward teen would be insane enough to light the mansion on fire with the two of them in it, but here they were. The two had left the mansion laughing through the smoke and joking despite the danger, the adrenaline just making the whole experience hysterical.

Techno had never had so much fun committing arson in his life.

“BURN BABY BURN!!” Ranboo yelled from beside him and Techno cheered in agreement. “Thank GODS we are safe to watch this mansion burn down in this densely covered forest.” He coughed sarcastically and Techno chuckled too, starting to cough again himself as he pushed them back over to the beach.

“You’re right,  _ thank gods _ , but come on let’s… let’s get away from the smoke. If you come home with another cough, Phil will kill me.” Techno joked, leaning up to wrap his arm around Ranboo’s shoulder (forcing him to bend down a little) and guiding him up and on top of the dark oak trees. He didn’t even notice calling his cottage Ranboo’s home…

Ranboo did.

They sat down together with Techno’s dogs and watched the mansion burn throughout the night, laughing at each other's jokes and sharing food, the burning mansion providing plenty of light. They stayed awake as long as the adrenaline allowed them to, resulting in Ranboo starting to drop off just a couple hours before the sun started to rise.

Techno was surprised when he felt the weight of his head on his shoulder but smiled fondly when he realised his arson buddy was fast asleep as the last of the mansion burned away into ash. He removed his own cloak and settled it over Ranboo, wanting to keep the kid warm despite the fire still raging. He definitely didn’t want him to get another cold… he was already a bit worried about that cough that hadn’t left since they escaped the smoke.

Phil would have his head on a spike for that.

Ranboo smiled in his sleep and snuggled further into the cloak like it was a blanket and Techno felt a pang of…  _ something  _ in his chest. Was this how Phil felt whenever he seemed to adopt a kid?

Techno found that he didn’t care if Phil wasn’t happy with him. It was worth it.

\--

“What do you mean I left you for a  _ day _ , I come  _ back,  _ and he is sick.  _ Again _ .” Phil sighed, rubbing his temples as Ranboo drank another health potion by the fireplace, Techno’s cloak draped over his shoulders as he watched the two men bicker.

Okay… the Piglin was starting to question whether or not it was actually worth it now that Phil was giving him that disappointed stare.

Techno did not tell Phil exactly what happened… Just that Ranboo developed a nasty cough in the space he was gone. He knew that the winged man wasn’t buying that it just  _ happened _ but he seemed to accept that Techno wouldn’t tell… for now.

“It’s just a little cough. The kid is fine! Sure, Ranboo?”

Ranboo nodded with a smile, scratching behind the ears of one of Techno’s dogs that lay asleep in the random boat he had next to the fireplace. He looked away when Techno met his eyes and the piglin man inwardly cursed and looked at the ground instead. Right half enderman. He kept forgetting that.

Techno liked to keep eye contact with people, he felt like he could gauge a lot of someone’s body language from it. He’d have to get used to not doing that with Ranboo.

“See!”

Phil sighed again. “Fine! But he’s not sleeping outside tonight. Son, do you need me to grab anything from your hut for tonight or need me to do anything?” He turned to the kid again. Phil seemed a lot more natural about not making eye contact. He had a history with endermen that Techno didn’t completely understand.

Ranboo paused. “Could you feed my pets? Not to be a bother but-”

“No problem. I’ll be right back.” He ruffled Ranboo’s hair again and left.

Techno watched him go from the window before laughing and sitting on the floor beside Ranboo. He grinned and pushed Ranboo playfully.

“Why didn’t you tell him that we went to a woodland mansion and it was my idea?” The teenager said, obviously confused. The piglin rolled his eyes a little. 

“Because you’re a good kid, Boo. Besides…” He trailed off, pulling a totem of undying from his back pocket. “Now we’re totem buddies and it’s our secret.” He raised a finger to his lips and made a hushing noise. 

Ranboo chuckled before pulling his own totem out of his pocket and copying Techno’s movement. The teen’s glowing eyes made the conscious effort to meet Techno’s own and the piglin smiled fondly.

“Totem buddies.” Ranboo whispered back with a cough. 

Techno ruffled his curls and Ranboo laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> technodad? dadnoblade?

**Author's Note:**

> if anything happens to them i will kill everyone in this room and then myself


End file.
